


Final Fantasy Smut Collection

by Munime_anisic



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dry Orgasm, F/F, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, POV Second Person, Vaginal Fingering, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munime_anisic/pseuds/Munime_anisic
Summary: Here's my sexual frustration outlet. Have fun readers ;) I literally made this on a whim and felt as if there was a lack of X Male!Reader fics with good smut scenes (or ANY smut scenes for that matter. I love sword fighting). I think I made the first tag!I will try to post chapters frequently.I will add brief sex descriptions in my Beginner notes for those who are in a hurry.





	Final Fantasy Smut Collection

**Author's Note:**

> SKIP IF YOU WANNA KNOW IT AS YOU READ!
> 
> Includes: 
> 
> Double penetration  
> Guy in guy's ass that also goes in your ass  
> Vaginal fingering  
> Multiple Orgasms  
> Gay  
> Yaoi

It has been a while since you had a go with yourself. The time and place was a key factor in enjoying what nature has given you. Honestly, you had no qualms against self-body-exploration because you always thought it was sensible to be in control of your own body. It was a healthy outlet, although it took you a long time to come to terms with that fact.

Mentally and responsibly tallying the minutes of free time you had, you decided it was time to go and get to business. You and the entire retinue were in Galdin Quay, per Prompto's request. You didn't mind, as being with four opposite sexes had taken a toll on you. Besides, it would pain you to miss out on a clean mattress.

The rooms were divided equally upon you five. Each having their own toilet and bedrooms. It was structured so that the first thing you had access to was the bathroom and deeper in was the actual living quarters. Everything was set however you didn't have the right lubrication. 

That was with Ignis.

When Ignis mentioned that he had lube in his possession, with his professional flair and high dignity, no one had question him. You knew that lube didn't always had to be for that purpose anyway. You've seen people put lube inbetween the creases in those clever coloured boxes to make them slide smoother. _Aren't they called_ _R_ _ubix cubes?_  You huffed, dismissing the thought quickly with your impending heat calling for you.

You went into his designated room, opening the door quietly and thinking little of this tiny intrusion since it was just a quick trip. Conveniently, you reached for the second door handle to the bathroom, the first one already opened with no problems, noise nonexistant. The image of being the stealthy one in the group shining brightly.

Without even turning on the lights, you had found the lube bottle swiftly. Although, the lid was open.

_Wha? Why is it open?_

This peculiar sight surprised you. Ignis would've brought the whole bottle with him, whereever he needed lube, incase he would need a higher dosage. But Ignis wasn't tinkering in the kitchen. You saw it empty on the way here.

Speaking of Ignis, where was he?

You had an impending thought you had made a mistake, though you didn't know why. You swiftly snatched the lube and your feet flew you out the bathroom. But victory was still far away because you silently cursed yourself for closing the door behind you, the door to the corridor outside. 

It was at this moment you also felt a presence coming toward you at an alarming rate.

You didn't know what was worse, being caught red handed with lube or seeing Gladio without his pants on.

And with a very intimidating bulge in his boxer briefs.

Your heart jumped at the sight, you couldn't have made a mistake. You ensured. Wasn't this Ignis' room?! 

"Y/n..." his bedroom voice boomed in your ears.

It took everything for you to not look down. 

"Hi." you mumbled pathetically.

Gladio's face was impassive as he shifted all his weight on one leg, his giant figure swaying to the right and giving a line of sight to the situation behind him, and ultimately unsure what to say. With his action, you could've sworn you saw Ignis with his legs wide open on the king sized bed, breifs be damned. You were mortified upon realising it was fisted in Gladios hand.

"I need that." his eyes pointed to the object in your hand.

A statement. 

You took a steadying breath, "Um- sure buddy. I apologize deeply..." you didn't know what got your voice but you urged whatever it was to unclog, "uh, I'm sorry. Really." your tone gradually became more shameful.

But Gladio didn't back away or recoil in embarrassment. Somewhere behind you two, you heared a muffled voice that didn't reach your ears due to the blood pounding deep in your skull. You heard Gladio replied with a  _yeah._

"Glad-" you started, feeling panicky.

"Ignis is back there, legs spread wide if you're interested."

What.

As if the world came crashing down at once, you realised that Ignis had asked if you would like to enjoy what time had allowed for you guys. He made Gladio be his voice.

And this had also confirmed your thought that the seemingly straight chick magnetic boys you had been around with for ages-

Weren't as straight as they seemed.

In fact, they were as straight as a circle.

* * *

Somehow, your mind and body wanted this.

So you said yes.

The only thought that kept intruding in your head was how _wrong_ you were all this time. Ignis wasn't straight, that was as plain as day as you feel him up by tweaking his nipples that turned out to be quite delightfully sensitive, while Gladio massaged his ass, your bodies naked.

Ignis' body was inbetween yours and Gladios, the advisor was flipped so that his stomach was almost against the bed while he used his arms to hoist himself up and get a good look at you. Gladio was perched on his thighs behind him, granting him no escape. You were underneath both of them, your hands giving Ignis feathery stimulations as he softly grinded against your groin.

Ignis' dick was such a sight for sore eyes. It framed his figure perfectly as everything else did. His width was adundant as it was length wise. You thought that Ignis was vertasile in every aspect, in battle and in bed it seemed.

Because you would've whined if he chose not to put it in you and you _rarely_ complained. It would affect the element of surprise. That was key in maintaining your position as the stealth mistress.

Now, Gladio was prodding his finger in Ignis' hole.

They were on the run earlier than when you came along, so Ignis was already breaking apart at the seams. Gladio was trying to find the spot that made Ignis jerk. 

"Ignis, when have you started being this lewd?" you giggled as you saw him shudder when you gave him a particularly hard twist of his nipples. Ignis grinded harder. "I take it that you've been at this for quite some time, because you mentioned about the lube weeks ago." the more you spoke, the breathier it sounded because Ignis wasn't tolerating your bratty teasing. He rubbed against you even more sharply.

"And why praytell, would I reveal you t-that!" suddenly Ignis broke his sentence with a surprised grunt, his grinding motions temporarily stopping. "Galdio!"

Gladio chuckled, he twisted his fingers dutifully in his ass. "Haha, found it."

You chuckled too.

At the moment, Ignis couldn't multitask, though in other circumstances he was excellent at being vertisile, probably because Gladio made him come a few times already. Ignis was panting and moaning. You were sure that you approached them at the best part.

"Don't neglect Y/n. Rub her." Gladio ordered from behind.

Ignis could only obey because Gladios fingers slowed down when he didn't cooperate. He already crossed Ignis by denying his climax once, Ignis couldn't afford it a second time. He tentatively reached down to your clit, grazing it to which you gave a delightful pant and gave you a few slow but sharp circles that made you more vocal, and slipped 2 fingers in you. Ignis was still precise at whatever he was doing, if he focused only on one thing, because you could already feel the tight coil wounding itself up. It was too intoxicating.

And it was getting too much.

"Shit," you frantically swore, "I c-can't believe I'm gonna..." you whimpered. You closed your eyes, eyeballs rolling into your head. Your eyelids were flickering.

"I- Ignis!" with a harsh choke of a burning flame, and arms frantically reaching for purchase - you come.

Your peak caught you off guard, mouth opening and closing in a silent scream. It felt _amazing_. They were relishing - Gladio especially, Ignis was too far gone in an orgasm creeping up on him - to your angelic voice going from loud to normal again.

It was slightly different to when you do it to yourself because you knew what to expect, but it wasn't bad at all when someone surprises you with how talented they are. With your job is to surprise people, it was pleasent being surprised yourself.

By now, Ignis' fingers had prolonged your peak almost to the point of pain. You began shaking uncontrollably, eyebrows knotting, " _Aah_... wait..." you said this but Ignis was unrelenting with his fingers, they thrusted in and out with the same tandem as before, "h-hold on...!" you could only spew little words with the last few waves of your orgasm still over you. "T- too much! _Ahh_!" it was mingling with pain now and you arched off of the bed, into Ignis' awaiting dick, his fingers slipping out of you. "Agh, uhnn- wait- Ignis... oh my _god_..."

You heard Ignis churckle. "You look splended uncoiling below me."

Mind in a haze, you let some time tick by. Even though knowing Ignis' remark was an attempt to get you back in the game. You were going to speak back with a sultry reply of your own when Gladio gave Ignis a strong thrust of his fingers against his prostate which made Ignis keen, his moans slipping out and his arms bending slightly, almost unable to hold himself up. Ignis looked very helpless with his voice hiking up an octave, he moaned, "And so do you." Gladio chirrped, voice full of girth.

"Can you not make me look ridiculous in front of our guest?" Ignis turned his neck to him and gave him a sharp look.

"You know you never care about how you look. Especially when it comes to getting what you want." Gladio reprimanded.

This made you hum a laugh. Now _this_ was fun sex with bisexuals.  

"Who cares?" you signalled towards Gladio, now ready, your eyes saying that Ignis had prepared you well enough. "C'mon..." you said with a strong roll of your hips that reached him.

The fun had only begun.

 

Gladio grinds against Ignis' back one last time before he pushes in with one more finger, now three, sharply, and the advisor arches back with a tearful whimper, "You're always so warm, wet and _eager_." Gladio coos into Ignis' neck.

You almost came at the sight.

Ignis was twitching involuntarily and you could've sworn Gladio made him take aphrodisiacs before you engaged with them. Precum leaked out of his dick profusely, you saw how red and swollen and _painful_ it looked. Feeling generous, you gave him a few pumps to help him accomodate the tight stretch of tiny Gladio. (Ironically, it was anything _but_ tiny.)

Maybe, you thought, maybe Ignis couldn't hold last much longer. Responding to this you ceased fisting your palm. You wouldn't want to waste his precious seed.

Against your expectations, Ignis whined.

Actually _whined_ , seemingly against the owners will. You recorded that moment in your head for everlasting viewing.

Gladio flattens his hand against the small of Ignis' back and caressed it in slow, long strokes, the three fingers dipping briefly in the cheeks, teasing inside the orifice hugging his flesh like a vice…

This grants Ignis a moment to regain his awareness.

But it doesn't last long.

With a strangled moan, Gladio goes in.

It's quick - and it seems to last a lifetime. It forces the air out of both of their lungs and Ignis locks and tenses on all fours, they're both groaning.

You watch them loose composure above you and you think that it is the most exquisite sight you've seen in a long time.  The pressure on Gladio's cock is unbelievable and Ignis arches and shudders enough to drive him crazy. You, feeling a little neglected, grind up into Ignis, adding salt to the wound, and to remind them you were still waiting for the best part.

Also because Ignis looks the best getting _wrecked_.

That, in turn, succeeds in getting you what you want as Gladio scoots himself closer to you, making the Ignis sandwich more tighter. Ignis had to only align himself to you, give a push, and everything would snap into place.

But with the blissful expression on his face that was coated with a sheen of sweat, you knew he was already gone. The royal advisor of the King of Lucis was reduced to a slutty pillow princess that kept _taking_. Gladio chuckled, rubbing his face against the back of ignis' neck like a scent marking, "He's really feeling it."

"Mhm~" you cooed, amused.

This moment, Ignis opened his mouth but quickly closed it, trying to think. Not wanting to blurt out anything less than sharp. "G- Gladio has... an insuffurable amout of stamina...," he tried to restore some dignity into himself, to which you giggled, saying, "you don't need to think around us."

"Yeah, go back to moaning like a cheap prostitute."

To that, Ignis' composure wavered even more, if that was even possible. It's so much easier that way.

Seeing that he wouldn't do it himself, all brittle and shakey and panting, Gladio snaked a veiny (and you happened to catch a glimpse at how beautiful his veins looked, you honestly had a thing for those.) hand in Ignis' crotch, his fingers curled onto his dick and pumped once, twice, coating his shaft with his precum and at the same time sneakily aligning his cock to your awaiting, throbbing heat before snapping his hips forward, causing Ignis only to move along with him, and finally, _finally_ entering you.

Ignis couldn't hold himself up anymore and his arms gave out, he went down with a prolonged groan, almost crashing himself into your face. "Shit!" you swore and panted at the same time. You didn't realise you were moaning loudly until you calmed down from the initial intrusion, hands gripping the sheets so hard that they wrinkled the bed sheets, the corner flaps flying up. 

" _Ooh...! Oh astrals...!"_ you heard Ignis whisper lewdly against your ear, overwhelmed. He must've not realise, he didn't say anything else. 

How did it feel like, you wondered, to _fill_ and to be _filled_?

This moment was when you knew that Gladio wasn't nice in bed. He was torturous, not letting Ignis, the already worn out Ignis, a moment adapt to your throbbing heat. In this position, Ignis had zero control over the overall pace, as he acted only as an extention of Gladio. And Gladio counted on that, loving the feeling of dominating. You silently apologized to the royal advisor.

But.

 _Oh well, that's what you get for always finishing the Ebony, Iggy._ You sadistically thought.

"Hnnngh, ahhh!" Ignis let out a cry, each pant coloured with moans, you smirked, "G-Gladio - "  he squirmed, his head swaying side to side. This was hotter than any porn you've ever watched.

"Nuh-uh." with that, Gladio snapped his hips forward, Ignis whimpering low in his throat.

Gladio thrusted with abandon.

The lust had spread from Ignis to you too, you felt yourself drowning in pleasure, sinking lower and lower until you were getting more and more desperate to find that release.

"Oh my god..." yes. You thought. You would continue to feel this for days. And not to even mention Ignis.

To which, Iggy wasn't holding up too well.

But this wasn't a time to be caring, it was to be self indulgent.

And with that thought in mind, with tremendous strength, you platformed yourself on your elbows, rising up, and forced Ignis to part his lips by dragging your tongue along his mouth, demanding entrance. This fruitful because he opened his lips without much resistance with a moan he couldn't contain. You swallowed it. 

And it was delicous.

Ignis kept  _mmm~_ ing into your mouth and you felt his shallow breaths against your cheek.

Suddenly, you felt a particularly hard thrust from Gladio that forced him to break your lewd french kiss and wail out. 

You knew what was coming was inevitable. The second you felt him twitch in you, you knew.

"Ugrhhh, p- please wait..."

You never thought you would hear the royal advisor beg in your whole damn life.

But Gladio pretended to not hear his pleas.

"W- wait-! Restrain yoursel - ah, ah!"

You guessed you had a little bit of a sadistic streak in you too. Because instead of being nice, letting Ignis get a break, you tugged - hard - on his nipple.

His dick was twitching furiously now. And when push came to shove, you knew who would relent.

The advisor moans against you, pushes against Gladio's unrelenting chest in blind panic - then comes.

Ignis' cock throbbed with each burst. You could feel his hot semen coating your insides. But you still hadn't climaxed.

"Now that's unfair Iggy, finish the job." 

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha idk take it and have fun ;)))


End file.
